


Exorcising the Wolf

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: Remus has Weasleys, and he knows how to use them.





	

Remus had fucked Percy, twice, at the Ministry, and had enjoyed on-and-off dalliances with the twins in the room above their joke shop. He was far too much of a prude to entertain more than brief fantasies about Ron and Ginny — after all, he'd been their teacher. Arthur had been sweet but prone to bringing odd Muggle implements to bed with him. He'd never got on with (or more to the point, got it on with) Molly, which — given her fecundity — was a relief. He wasn't a Malfoy and the idea of keeping it all in the family just didn't appeal.

What _did_ appeal was the sight of Bill in tight leather trousers that did nothing to hide his arousal, and the hard wet suction of Charlie's mouth around Remus' cock. Having both at once — well, it was enough to make Remus writhe in his chains. So he did. Oops.

Bill grinned and circled around, out of Remus' range of vision. Charlie's mouth removed itself with a final swirl of tongue and a small reluctant pop. Remus' vivid imagination brought forth visions of Charlie with the flogger and Bill with the crop; or perhaps they would switch off this time.

One would have thought, given that Bill was (oh, was he ever) ambidextrous and perfectly able to whip with either arm, that he and Charlie would fall into a regular rhythm, Remus mused. But the blows rained down on his back, arse, and thighs in an entirely unpredictable pattern; the pauses between strokes ranged from not long enough for Remus to draw a breath to interminable (Remus suspected Charlie was licking the sweat from his brother's biceps again. He prudently decided to wait until he was unchained to protest).

There was a final stinging slap across Remus' arse, and then the sound of a zip being undone and the slap of leather hitting the floor.

"Are you going to be obedient?" Charlie whispered in Remus' ear, and Remus was proud of himself for recalling the lesson he had learnt earlier: _No moving_ included nodding his head. After a moment, one cool, rough hand ran across Remus' burning arse. "Very good, Lupin. You seem to be learning obedience. Just what Bill and I wanted for our birthdays. One more thing you need to learn, though." He bit down on Remus' earlobe. "Submission."

Remus tensed against his will. Bill laughed, softly, and came to stand directly in front of Remus. Three silver bars pierced his eyebrow where the scars Greyback had given him crossed; the Hungarian horntail tattoo that had been Charlie's birthday present to him the year previous curled around his upper arm in a circle of flame. The former, Bill had explained once, meant _I have survived_ ; the latter, _I will fuck you up bad_.

A phrase that echoed significantly in Remus' head as he stared Bill down.

"I know about the wolf," Bill said, with a slow smile. "I know the wolf likes to, shall we say, rise to the top. But we'd like to… broaden your horizons, so to speak. For once, let the man force the wolf into submission."

Remus was very conscious of the red handkerchief clenched in a sodden knot in his fist. He wasn't entirely sure which was stronger, his fear or his lust, but he had the stubborn thought that this was a _birthday present_ and he oughtn't to screw it up. Bill saw the challenge in his eyes and leant into kiss him, sharp tongue and teeth and hands pulling their bare hips together.

Then Bill was back behind him, spreading wide the raw cheeks of his arse and dribbling something that was not only cold and wet but _tickled_ down the crack. And then Charlie had his arms around Remus' body, holding him still as Bill forced his way in.

As they were joined, Remus experienced an overwhelming sense of joy, of transcendency, of _rightness_ –

Well, no. As they _fucked_ , sweat-slick bodies grinding into and against each other, as they fought for domination, Remus experienced an overwhelming desire to spin around and rip Bill's throat out with his teeth. He in fact tried twice, but Charlie had been right about the chains: strong enough to hold a dragon meant strong enough to hold an enraged, violated werewolf, though he ripped hell out of his wrists. When his body finally realised that it was helpless, Remus threw back his head and howled, all sanity gone and reduced to overloading sensations.

He could feel the wolf just inside his own skin; he could feel the wolf feeling the man. Pain – fear – anger bled in and out of a spiralling pleasure that he was helpless to stop or encourage. He was entirely in Bill's hands — and, thank the gods, Charlie's mouth again. Bill pulled back on the collar as he pounded into Remus; Remus was off-balance, dizzy, and suddenly sure that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Come for me," Bill snarled, twisting his hips and forcing Remus' cock deeper into Charlie's throat. "Fuck the wolf, Remus, come for me as a man."

The world stopped around Remus, then: he realised it wasn't light but lightning as he was consumed by the burning force of release that — he swore later, though it made Charlie laugh — sent him right out of his body entirely.

When he was back in his body, he was glad to see it was being well taken care of. The chains were gone, and Weasleys flanked him on the bed.

"Man or wolf?" Bill asked him, looking a little wary. Remus bared his canines, for fun.

"Man," he said (rather, croaked hoarsely), and grinned. The wolf might be the demon within, but he had exorcists on his side now.


End file.
